


- a night untouched by tragedy.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Poly Losers if you see it fit, Short One Shot, Sleepovers, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: They are all left sitting in it - this oozing, gooey warmth they've built in each other's heart which is to say, crafting a heart from a hearth.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & The Losers Club, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	- a night untouched by tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were discussing the Losers having a sleepover and I just,,, wrote this. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

There is a first, but not last night in which all of the Losers collect sleep gear into piles and take Bill Denbrough's large room as their own, unknown to some of their parental figures and uncaring on others. They had bought pizza and splayed blankets across the room in front of a television set that a majority of the Losers didn't know you could own a copy of just laying around. 

It will be a good night, a night of laughter and untouchable warmth - the kind that will keep Mike Hanlon's chest warm for 27 years after - and when someone inevitably knocks over a can of pop, Bill's head tilts back in a laugh, a loud one that cracks the neck of his own throat and pours out similar to the drink but instead of pouring stain, his laughter pours warmth. 

They are all left sitting in it - this oozing, gooey warmth they've built in each other's heart which is to say, crafting a heart from a hearth. 

They will watch bad and good movies that will make Stan scoff and Richie yell and Eddie complain but that they will all enjoy regardless because here, stacked in piles of blankets and pillows, curled in and cuddling one another, hatred ceases to exist. 

Bill will fall asleep, curled into Mike's strong arms as his protector lulled by Richie's rant and wild gesticulating about how Michael Myers is a terrible name for a serial killer as a lullaby to the boy's ears, calmed better than any music. Bill will fall asleep first, squished there and he will sleep better than he has in so long. 

Bill will fall asleep first, then Stanley, then Eddie or Ben, followed by Bev or Mike, and finally, Richie may fall asleep. 

Richie's eyes rarely flutter closed, his mind too loud and insomnia eating at him but calmed by the warm glow of them all cuddled together, he may curl his cranium into Ben's broad shoulder as he holds Eddie into a little spoon between them even tighter. He may fall asleep there or he may bask in the warmth of the moment for a few hours and the next morning he will deny salty tears pouring over his cheeks as he takes in how sweet the moment is. 

That night - 

That night is good, filled with warmth and it is a night untouched by tragedy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was a random little fic and not very purposeful but I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments make me as happy as the Losers make each other!


End file.
